coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Steph Britton
Stephanie "Steph" Britton was a friend of Katy Armstrong and currently works as a waitress at Nick's Bistro. Biography Steph and her friend Megan Smithson arrived in Weatherfield and met up with Katy in February 2013 in order to discuss Steph's upcoming 18th birthday celebrations. Steph and Megan began to flirt with Ryan Connor and Steph later dated him, much to the jealousy of Katy who also secretly wanted Ryan, despite already being in a relationship with Chesney Brown and mother to Joseph. Katy began dropping hints about Ryan's dodgy past - his former cocaine addiction and stealing from Underworld. Steph dumped a confused Ryan and left. Later in the year, Steph returned to the area looking for work. During a catch-up in Nick's Bistro, Katy told her of a job vacancy at the premises. After being given a short interview by Leanne Tilsley, Steph successfully landed a job as a waitress. In March 2014 she became the new flat mate of Tina McIntyre at 19a Victoria Street as Tina began to struggle paying rent to her landlord Owen Armstrong, Katy's father. The pair grew close, and Tina shared her secret of having an affair with a married man but wouldn't disclose his identity. Steph tried to make Tina see sense as he would use her, however Tina refused to give up. When Tina was viciously assaulted in Victoria Street during May 2014, Steph was hit hard by her death - although the pair had only known each other for a few months. On the day of Tina's funeral, Steph had second thoughts about attending and raced home. Instead of going to the funeral, Steph, Luke and Katy instead celebrated Tina's life by releasing balloons outside the Builder's Yard with messages attached to them, in a way to get rid of bad vibes. In July, Steph was caught up the the marital problems of Nick and Leanne Tilsley. Having found out that his estranged wife had got together with Kal Nazir and with no hope of reconcilation, a vengeful Nick then promoted Steph to supervisor at the Bistro in order to get back at Leanne - despite the fact that Steph wasn't capable of the responsibility In November, Steph was introduced to Andy Carver (who at the time was posing as Michael Rodwell's son Gavin). She immediately took a shine to him, and after sharing a kiss on New Year's Eve, Steph was confused when Andy suddenly backed off. A few months later, Michael eventually convinced Andy to tell Steph how he really felt. They kissed passionately and spent the night together. Later in 2015 Andy confided in Steph about his true identity. Steph even went as far as pretending she was pregnant because Michael knew something was wrong. Steph's ex-boyfriend Jamie Bowman turned up in September with pictures of Steph from years ago and he threatened to post the naked photos online if Steph's brother Luke did not continue with their track car racing, which Jamie had forced Luke to participate in to enable Jamie to pay off debts. Andy was there for her when Jamie did eventually post them, threatening to kill Jamie at first but was sympathetic to her after she discovered the photos online. Steph told the police about Jamie who then tracked him down to the Bridge Inn. Upon leaving the pub, Jamie was arrested on suspicion of disclosing private and sexual images with intent to cause distress. Background information *Steph was originally introduced as a guest character as a friend for Katy Armstrong. However, when actress Tisha Merry impressed producers, she returned to the role as a regular character in late 2013. Quotes "My eighteenth is going to be mega, I'm having it at that posh bistro across there." (First line) --- "He is not your father, but he is old enough to be your father!" (to Tina McIntyre) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:2013 debuts Category:Nick's Bistro staff Category:1995 births Category:Residents of 19a Victoria Street